Argument
by criticx
Summary: Goku and Krillin have always been best friends... until now. One horrible argument may have dire consequences for not only them, but their friends and family as well... Set slightly after DB. Funny at times, but serious overtones. March 09 - Chap 4 up.
1. Prelude To Danger

Chapter 1 - 'Prelude To Danger'

-- My Two Cents - Before You Read... --

Before you begin, please take a quick look at this, it'll help you understand the story better...

_I guess, before we begin, I should explain the motivation behind this story. Well, when I was more actively watching the show, the relationships that interested me weren't always necessarily romance-based. Gohan and Picollo was one of my favorite ones, as was the relationship between Goku and Vegeta (not in the way some people see it, mind. Browsing this site I saw a fanfic about Goku and Vegeta expecting their first baby(!!). That kind of stuff really confuses me). But anyway, the relationship between Goku and Krillin is the one I'm focussing on in this story. It always seemed to be a very prominent friendship throughout the show, but to be honest I don't think was tested in the same manner that say, Vegeta and Bulma's is. There is rarely any kind of tension, or strain or serious argument between the two. That's why I wrote this story, I thought it would be very interesting to see what would happen if they did have a full blown argument..._

_Anyway, I'm rambling too much, I better get this thing started. By the way, it's set just after Dragonball, but well before Z. At the moment I'm kind of deciding whether I'll wrap up the argument so it fits into the show, or do an alternate version of events with the two at constant loggerheads. My starting point allows me to do both, so if anyone has a view on the way they want me to do the story, let me know. Oh and don't worry! I won't be saturating you with the same two characters for the whole story. LOADS of characters, (three you may not have expected), will be turning up. The actual 'argument' itself won't be the focus of the story, rather the aftermath and how it links in to another plotline running alongside it._

_I will let you know, before you start... you'll be seeing sides to a few characters you might not have expected. I really want people to be able to connect to the characters in the story. Trust me, by the end of it, you just may think this actually happened... _

_Enjoy the story, _

_criticx..._

_(Oh by the way, the A/Ns will not be anywhere NEAR this long in the future)_

Chapter 1

It had been a few months since the last tenkaichi budokai. The dust had settled on Picollo's defeat and everybody involved had returned to their uneventful, perfectly normal lives. For one man however, 'normal' life, wasn't usually on the menu. Strange then, that he had found it to be the main course for last few months. He was a man used to never-ending fighting and training. As it was now, he seemed to get very little of either. Not that he didn't enjoy his new life though. He had finally found his true love. Something much more meaningful than any amount of training, food or battling. He'd found Chi Chi.

Admittedly, it began in a most uncanny fashion. His bride-to-be had met him in the ring as a fellow competitor. Masked. Hidden. Her true identity only mere minutes away from discovery. Her heart and mind set on only one goal. The fight had, of course, been over quickly. Heck, she was battling the guy who was said by so many to be the most powerful man on the planet! There was little doubt in anyone's mind of his victory. After that, however, the real revelations began to unfold. Chi Chi reminded him of the pledge he had made her in his youthful innocence, his promise of marriage!

Goku could only absent-mindedly stare back, clueless as to what this whole 'marriage' thing was. With haste, he'd turned round and asked Krillin for clarification, a question so embarrassing that his bald-headed counterpart could only balk at his ignorance as he pathetically tried to blurt out the answer. Looking back on it, it was a funny situation, but it could have been very different. Krillin could've easily made fun of his friend's ignorance, laughed at his inability to grasp the most simple of things. Equally so, Goku could've burst into a fit of laughter at his friend's familiar stuttering as he struggled to answer the easiest of questions. Lucky for both of them, that their friendship was a solid as concrete. Neither would ever make a malicious comment about the other. Or would they? As Goku sat back and reflected on his experiences over the last few years, he could never guess that in a few hours time, one of his most treasured relationships would be in tatters... and nobody, except them, would know about it...

MEANWHILE...

'Errrrgg... well that plan was absolutely terrible! It was never going to work from the start! I can't believe we actually went through with it! What an idiotic and ill-thought, illogical and imbecilic idea!'.

'Err...sir...'

'What is it Mai?'

'You're the one who came up with it.'

Pilaf, stuttered, slightly embarrassed at the harsh criticism he had inflicted on his own failed plan, 'Well... errr... quite. ANYWAY THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point is we have once again failed in one of our evil schemes!'

He turned round with a mock sadness on his little face, 'I'm beginning to think we should just give up being evil and live honest and good lives...'

'Aww, sir... do you really mean it,' said the henchman on his other side, a little dog, clad in a ninja suit named Shao.

'NO OF COURSE NOT!!,' he screamed in both his henchmen's faces, 'WE JUST NEED TO FIND A BETTER WAY OF DOING THINGS! Everything just seems to be going wrong...'.

They all sighed and looked down at the floor. They were in the middle of a field, having run from the nearest town after their attempt at a bank heist had turned ugly... for them. Everything had just being going wrong for them for a while. Since their whole involvement with King Picollo had turned sour, they'd kept to themselves, engaging merely in petty crimes and leaving their hopes of world domination on the backburner for a while. But even these small conquests were beginning to go wrong. And with each feeble attempt at a bank heist, or a robbery or any other smaller crime, things had just not gone their way. Okay, the three were 'villains', or a better way to put it, 'villainous', but none of them were truly evil, they'd just wanted complete control of the world. Was that really too much to ask? 'Err... probably, ' thought Pilaf as he again sighed down at the floor.

After ten minutes of silence, Mai was the first to speak, 'you know emperor. This kind of reminds me.'

'Reminds you of what?' he replied only half-interested.

'Of, you know... the old days.'

'The old days? What old days? Are you saying I'M OLD!!' he snapped at her.

'NO EMPEROR!!, ' she said withdrawing very quickly, 'I'm just saying... remember, whenever we were trying to do something and... _he _would get in our way?'

''He'? Who's 'he'?!'

'You know... the little boy...'

'Goku...,' he scowled as he spoke his name, 'ah... yes. The little brat. The one who stopped me making my wishes on so many occasions. The meddling fool who smashed my desert fort to bits! THOSE THINGS ARE EXPENSIVE Y'KNOW!!' he screamed wildly into the sky half-expecting 'the meddling fool' to hear him.

'Errrgg...' he continued, 'I still have yet to get my revenge on that brat'.

'Hey I've got any idea!' Shao wildly shouted, 'why don't we... get revenge on him... while he least suspects it. Y'know... get some cannons, some tanks, some guns... We could ambush him... heck... he'd never see it coming! We'd finally get him back...'

Pilaf smiled slightly at the thought, but Mai quickly interjected, 'sir... with all due respect. Remember what happened the last time we faced him, he made mince meat of our robots. The most we managed to do was singe... a few areas of his clothing...'

'Yeah... I remember...' Pilaf sighed.

'And you mustn't forget, that little 'brat' isn't exactly a brat anymore! Remember, a few months ago. He was the man who won the world martial arts tournament.'

'Yeah...' he said, defeat etching its way into his voice.

'He is arguably the strongest man alive, it's hard to believe he's human.'

'Maybe he's not...' suggested the also defeated Shao.

'Well it doesn't matter what that freak is because as it stands we don't have a chance in HELL of ever having our way if he's just going to stop us,' Pilaf angrily growled.

'Well actually... we may just have a chance.'

Pilaf and Shao both looked up.

'Remember that girl that was with him, apparently she was the one that set him up on his adventures.'

'Yeah...'

'Well, the last time we saw him, she was no-where to be seen.'

'What are trying to say Mai?' Shao quickly questioned.

'Maybe... just maybe. He ISN'T looking for the dragonballs anymore. Maybe... we could find them... without _him_ getting in our way ths time...'

'And what if HE IS looking for them...' Pilaf angrily snapped back.

'Well then...' she gulped at the thought, 'we lose... again'.

They all stayed in silence for a moment, but without realising it, they had all come to the same conclusion in their minds. The way it was going, there was no chance in hell for them to ever accomplish anything. They had to give it a try if they were going to make something of their existence.

'Well... eh-hem... sir? What are we going to do?' Shao asked nervously, knowing of his master's violent temper.

'We're going to find them...' he replied shortly.

Mai looked at her boss, concerned for him. After his last statement he just stared forward, angrily at the ground. It surprised her greatly when he unexpectedly burst out laughing, building up to his trademark manic outburst, 'HAH HAH HAH HAH!! YESSS!! This is my chance to show that brat just WHO he's dealing with! MASTER OF THE WORLD. THE GREAT, THE WONDERFUL... the... the...'

Shao, 'the handsome...'

Mai, 'the slightly insane?' she suggested, slightly baffled by his sudden turn in demeanor.

'THE RULER OF THE PLANET EARTH!! EMPEROR PILAF!!'

He continued laughing, and at the site of their master, Shao and Mai couldn't help but join in. _They _had renewed hope for the future. But what would that mean for everyone else? Nobody could know...

--

'Yeah... I'll come. Be great to see you again Goku... see ya!'

'Bye...'

Goku put the telephone down, delighted at his two accomplishments. One, he had managed to use a telephone by himself for the first time in his life without causing injury to people in immediate vicinity. Indeed, the untold time of when he took the words 'hang-up' a little TOO literally came to mind here. But also, he'd managed to convince Krillin to travel to his house for a quick spar in the afternoon. Krillin, of course had acted apprehensively, but he too was delighted to spent a bit of time sparring with Goku. It wasn't clear who needed it more. Goku had been too tied down by family life and looking after his wife to do a lot of training, and needed somebody to practise with. For Krillin, however... well, it was a different case. He owed a lot his confidence and fighting ability down to Goku's encouragement and felt good when he battled alongside him.

For both of them, however, there was a stark seriousness about this encounter. Three and a half-years ago when Krillin had been killed, it was an early end to childhood for both of them. Goku was forced to mature incredibly quickly and tackle one of the most evil foes ever to be unleashed upon the planet. Indeed, Goku had suffered greatly during that conflict, not just by the physical injuries that had been inflicted on him, but the loss of his mentor and his best friend. One can only imagine what that kind emotional torment does to somebody, especially since part of him had attributed Krillin's death to the fact that he had ran an errand that he, himself, should have done. As for Krillin... well. Dying, coming back to life and finding it was your best friend who'd saved you. That just isn't a normal part of childhood is it? Either way, ever since that day, Krillin had this over-hanging sense of debt to the one who'd saved him. Goku had shrugged it off, of course, but this was a matter that hung on both their minds.

This spar, would offer them an invaluable opportunity to talk these rather serious issues over. Or at least it would have. If things hadn't gone so wrong. Neither Goku or Krillin or anybody else for that matter, could have predicted what was to come next. But in a few hours time, a friendship would be in serious jeopardy, a few painful truths would've been told, and an evil trio will have found just the bait they need to make their devious plan work.

_Well then? I hope you found that at least mildly entertaining. Granted, not much happened in this chapter but I felt I had to do two things. I had to establish the two main plotlines, one, Goku and Krillin's fued throughout the story, and two, the evil plan of Pilaf and co.. The reason I lingered so long on describing Goku and Krillin's past is because I wanted to really relay to the reader how close the two are, before I (somewhat evilly) rip them apart with the upcoming plot. All I can say is that if you enjoy fanfiction, because you like to see how characters react in situations not found in the anime/manga, then you're in for a treat. If you're expecting lots of fighting, well, you'll have to wait until Pilaf's plan kicks into high gear, which I don't expect to happen for a few chapters. Anyway, reviews would be much appreciated. I really want to know what you think. Do you like the storyline? Do you like the inclusion of Pilaf? Any feedback would be appreciated. I update very quickly, so please be as quick as possible. Till next time. Chao..._


	2. Edge Of Disaster

Chapter 2 - 'Edge Of Disaster'

-- Author's Notes --

_Alright. Time for the next chapter. Unlike a lot of authors, who tend to reveal everything that's coming up in their little piece at the start of each chapter, I'd prefer if you read for yourself. I will say this though, this is quite a Pilaf-heavy chapter. The stuff with Goku and Krillin begins in this chapter but it really kicks off in the next..._

_By the way, I appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far. I hope more people get into this story as it progresses. Somebody made a valid point about nobody having seen Goku for years and acting shocked when they saw him with a kid. I was aware of this when writing the story, so I deliberately picked to set it just a FEW months after Dragonball, so that Chi Chi wouldn't be pregnant, or at least wouldn't know if she was. Gohan, I think is about four at the beginning of Z, so it gives a me a three or four month period near the end of DB to write this story. I am also aware of all other plot elements of the series, so don't worry, I'm not going to rip the DBZ universe apart! I'm going to write it with as much continuity as possible. Just read, enjoy and review!_

_Anyway, I just hope that those of you that choose to read this, will at least find one aspect of it that you can enjoy. I feel as the story progresses, they'll be something for everyone here. Pilaf and co. will provide the comic relief as well as driving the plot forward. You'll see some intense-enough fighting in the story. There'll be some angst and some very emotional moments coming up. But I feel, the best thing of all is in the inclusion of all the characters. I plan to have loads of people turn up, (and not just at random), throughout the course of the story. I can whole-heartedly promise you, that if you're the sensitive type, especially about Goku or Krillin (or maybe even, Pilaf!) or if you are the type looking for an original storyline that still sticks closely to the series, you will enjoy this!_

_Anyway, my rambling over. On with the story..._

-- Chapter 2 --

I was a cool afternoon, a light breeze causing the leaves on the ground to bristle making a gentle rustling sound. The animals in the fields munching happily on the grass. It was just one of those 'perfect' days. Where the weather, the trees, the animals, the plants... everything all just seemed to be at harmony. Well... almost everything. A few hundred metres from the Son household, crouched behind a bush, were the three villainous schemers, on the verge of their almost inevitable success.

'Oh... this is _wonderful..._'

'What's wonderful?' Mai questioned her boss.

'You know... everything!' he replied with slight menace in his voice.

'Everything?' Shao replied nervously.

'Yes... everything...' Pilaf answered back with slight frustration before his smile returned, 'soon... we will have all seven of those wonderful dragonballs...'

He turned back and looked inside the half-opened briefcase, and there they were, six of the seven dragonballs, glowing and glistening in tandem with each other. The sight of them caused Pilaf an unique ecstasy that few could imagine. In front of him, he had his hopes, his dreams... he only needed one more ball before they all became a reality. Pilaf once again regained his authoritative posture and turned to his henchmen, 'okay... we only have one more to find, and according to our radar, it's in THAT house.'

'Oh... boy, this should be a snag... y'know... we've never had THIS easy before,' Mai stated with a confident smile on her face.

'That's because... _he_... ,' Pilaf growled at the mention of his nemesis, '... didn't get in our way this time.'

'Well... it's kinda strange... I was expecting at least ONE thing to go wrong,' she continued.

'IF YOU KEEP THAT UP SOMETHING WILL GO WRONG... NOW GET INTO THAT HOUSE OR I'LL-'

'Hey boss, do you hear a sound?' Shao interrupted.

'Sound? What sound? What is it?' Pilaf frantically responded, his senses on edge for any disruption to his plan.

'The sound of success?' Mai asked, slight sarcasm in her voice.

Pilaf growled at her, as he turned to his other henchman and beckoned him to tell them where the sound was coming from. Shao pointed to the house.

Pilaf could not have been prepared for a worse sight, as he saw, through his very own eyes, the person who had caused him so much trouble over the last few years, strutting out of the house with his typical cheery grin... Goku.

Pilaf fell to ground in total shock causing Mai and Shao to turn quickly to face him.

'Sire, are you alright?' Mai quickly asked.

'Err... no... it's... him... ,' he stuttered angrily...

'I know...' she replied, somewhat lamely. It was all she could say, even she was unprepared for the sight that greeted them, being as she was, the most balanced of the trio.

'Why... must... he... always... RUIN... my... PLANS!' Pilaf growled to himself, 'even when he's NOT trying to ruin my plans he STILL ruins them!'

'Wait, sire!' Shao said with enthusiasm in his voice.

Pilaf looked up, 'what is it?'

Shao pointed again towards the house, 'look over there!'

Goku was waving goodbye to Chi Chi, 'okay I'll see you later...'

She smiled and then put her trademark 'angry-face' back on as she snapped, 'just make sure you're back here EARLY! I don't want you spending all day and night sparring!'

Goku casually acknowledged her and began to run off towards the training site a few miles away that he'd picked. Chi Chi again smiled before she went back inside and closed the door.

Pilaf suddenly realised luck was back on his side, and it seemed he wasn't the only one. Shao and Mai had also caught onto the fact that this had been their lucky day.

'Sire?' Mai asked quietly.

'Yes...' Pilaf snarled at her, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

'Goku left the house...'

Even she must have known how embarrassingly obvious the statement was, but it was enough to get the plan moving again.

'What do we do now sir?' Shao asked of his master, he too, not believing how lucky they were.

'Hmmmmmmm... ,' Pilaf mumbled to himself, looking as though he was in intensive thought, 'I-SAY-WE-RUN-IN-THERE-AN'-SNATCH-THE-BALL-BEFORE-HE-COMES-BACK!'

'Great idea!' Shao exclaimed.

Pilaf and Shao began to rush out of the bush before they were quickly stopped by Mai's (somewhat nagging) voice, 'sire... ummm... you haven't really thought this through, have you?'

Pilaf stopped, angry at Mai's seeming inability to grasp the situation, 'what do you mean? All we have to do is run in there and nab the ball before he comes back. Surely you can't be worried about that woman, what is _she _going to do?'

Mai was getting frustrated, 'don't you see emperor? If we just rush in there and she sees us... what do you think is going to happen?'

Pilaf smirked, 'she'll try and stop us... fail, and then we'll take the Dragonball!'

'And what happens after that?'

Pilaf smile faded, 'we... we... make our wish...'

Mai finally spat it out, 'NO!! She tells GOKU!'

Pilaf's smile must have literally fallen off his face, as fear, hatred and cowardice began to build up in his expression, 'okay then... what should we do?'

Mai struggled to find an answer, 'well I guess we could... ,' she gulped at what she was going to say, '... incapacitate her.'

As both considered this, out of no-where, Shao exclaimed, 'hey guys! No need...'

Pilaf and Mai looked over at him shocked, 'what d'ya mean?' they said at exactly the same time.

Shao, 'look!'

He pointed towards the house... Chi Chi had just walked out of the house, a shoal draped over her as she prepared to walk to the nearest town to do some grocery shopping. She looked up at the sky and admired the weather before she walked off on her way to the town.

'Somebody must really love us... ,' Mai said absent-mindedly, startled at the _unbelievable _luck they were having.

'This is just my kinda day...' Shao happily said to himself.

There were no words to describe how Pilaf felt, keeping his emotions in check and calmly proceeded to say, 'okay then... let's do this.'

Mai and Shao were shocked at their boss's calmness. Usually he'd be laughing manically, jumping around the place and rambling on about his 'evil scheme'. Mai was the first to address this, 'boss... are you feeling okay...'

'I'm fine Mai... I'm just so excited that finally... oh yes FINALLY... FINALLY ONE OF MY PLANS IS GOING TO SUCCEED...'

Mai looked over at Shao, 'didn't take him long did it?'

Shao nodded.

'FINALLY MY DREAM OF BECOMING...'

Mai interjected, 'emperor of the planet?'

Pilaf looked at her, then continued, 'AT LAST I'LL BE FREE TO INDULGE IN WHATEVER-'

'Evil schemes?'

Mai apparently knew exactly where this was going. Pilaf looked at her, 'there's no point of being evil if you can't make villainous speeches.'

Mai had an urgent look on her face, 'well, can we do this quickly? I wouldn't fancy being spotted by one of them while robbing the house, especially not Goku.'

Pilaf winced at her, but none-the-less agreed, 'c'mon..'

It couldn't have longer than ten minutes when Pilaf came running out the front of the house, the four-star Dragonball held triumphantly in his hand. He leapt into the air, jumping for joy and even Mai and Shao couldn't help but express their glee. They had finally done it! They finally had ALL SEVEN DRAGONBALLS, and not once had that 'meddling pest' gotten in their way. It was almost too good to be true. Pilaf stuffed the four-star ball into his pocket as all three of them ran toward the bush.

'Emperor... you know what just happened... don't you...?' Mai nervously asked, barely containing her excitement.

'Yes I do... ,' he replied quietly.

'Well... sir... are you gonna do it?' Shao asked jumpily.

'Do what?!'

'Make your wish, ' Shao and Mai chanted at him together.

'What... now? Here?' he replied angrily, 'NOOOO!! I can't risk that fool getting in my way. Besides, I want to do it in comfort, not in the middle of some woodland!'

Mai quickly responded, 'But sir... if you don't do it now... things might... ,' she sighed not believing she was saying this again, '... go wrong.'

'No... ,' Pilaf curtly replied, 'things won't go wrong... by the time that moron finds out that his Dragonball has gone missing... it'll be too late! '

'But sire? Even if we do wish for world domination, Goku will STILL try and stop us.'

Pilaf stopped and thought for a while before responding, 'You've made a good point Mai... yes... that fool always did try to the 'right thing'.'

'Maybe we should... investigate him'

Shao and Pilaf looked at her confused, 'investigate? What do you mean?' Pilaf questioned.

'Well... his wife did say that he was going off to have a spar... perhaps we should follow him and watch what he's doing. We might be able to see what we're up against.'

Pilaf thought about this for a while, then eventually agreed, 'fine... we will. But we will spend no more than ten minutes watching him! I can't wait to get home and decide upon my wish!'

'I thought you'd already decided, ' Shao quickly pointed out.

'Yes... but now that I have them. Well... I wouldn't want to _waste _the wish, would I?'

'Would you?' he replied.

'NO I WOULDN'T!! NOW C'MON... IF YOU COME NOW, MAYBE WE COULD WISH FOR A BRAIN TO PUT INSIDE THAT EMPTY HEAD OF YOURS!'

Shao stuttered and then began to follow Pilaf towards the training site Goku was going towards. Mai picked up the briefcase containing the six other Dragonballs and brought it with her towards the other two.

-- Meanwhile, one mile away in a deserted field --

'Oh man... he should've been here by now...'

Goku stood there, a slight look of concern on his face. A cool breeze was blowing over the large, open field Goku had selected for the sparring session. He was beginning to wander if Krillin had gotten lost. After all he had only told him that they'd be sparring in 'the field near my house', a rather vague description in hindsight.

'Hey!'

Goku looked behind him, shocked...

'Hey why you so surprised?'

'I just... err... didn't expect to see you here...'

'You're not trying to hide anything are you?'

Chi Chi glared at him for a moment, then quickly changed subject, 'so where's Krillin?'

'He hasn't arrived yet, maybe he landed in the wrong field, ' he quickly responded.

'Oh, well I'm sure he'll turn up, ' Chi Chi replied with slight concern in her voice.

'Anyway... why are you here?'

'I'm just on my way to town to pick up a few things.'

'Oh... okay... have fun!' he absent-mindedly said back without a thought.

'Have fun? Grrr... sometimes... the things you say... ,' she said, mock anger in her voice.

'I know.'

Chi Chi couldn't help but smile as she continued on her way.

It couldn't have been longer than fifteen minutes before Krillin finally _did _show-up, with such a huge grin on his face, passers-by would've thought him the happiest man on Earth. Goku knew him better though, as Krillin walked up to him the first thing that he said was, 'what's wrong?'

'Wrong? Nothing... just... a... bit... err... '

'You've got thorns sticking out your-'

'Yep!! Ah hah hah hah hah ha, ' Krillin's smile dissolved immediately, as he quietly stated, 'I landed in the wrong field.'

Goku just stared, and then burst into laughter.

'HEY! It's not funny!!'

But even he couldn't contain himself, as he too burst into a fit of laughter. It took a while for the situation to calm down, before Goku finally excitedly said, 'hey alright... let's get this thing started. I haven't have a good fight in a while, this should be fun.'

'Hey... woah there Goku. Make sure you go easy on me okay, I haven't really been doing that much training.'

'You can't have done less than me, ' Goku looked down slightly.

'What! Whadda ya mean?'

'Well... ever since I got married. I haven't really been able to, ' he withdrew slightly before moving on, 'life's great, I've never felt happier. But... still.'

Goku continued to look down slightly, before Krillin finally spoke up, 'well... at least you _got _married.'

'Huh? What does that mean?'

Krillin scrambled about the place trying to undo what he'd said, 'err... errmmm... nothing! I... we... I just... Maybe we should just get started.'

Goku looked confused, before smiling again, 'sure... let's get going!'

They both quickly took their fighting stances in the field and stared down at each other, focussing on the fight ahead.

Meanwhile, less than one hundred metres away, crouched together behind a bush, Shao, Mai and Pilaf observed the duo, as they prepared to fight.

'Well... there he is... it's Goku, ' Mai announced to the others.

'Who's the guy with him? ,' Shao asked quickly.

'I dunno... but he sure is _short_, I don't think I've ever seen a such _little _man... what a sight... I mean just how _tiny _can one man be... one could almost say he's _bitesize_...'

Pilaf got frustrated hearing Mai talking about height. He'd always been the shortest person he knew and was getting sick of Mai's ramblings.

'- very _compact _man, yes an incredibly-'

'Eh-hem, ' Pilaf finally interrupted.

'Yes sir... ,' she said as if ignorant of what she'd just said.

'Do you know the one issue I feel extremely sensitive about?'

'Yes sir... your lack of height, ' she finally realised what she'd said, 'OH SORRY! I-DIDN'T-MEAN-TO-INSULT-YOU-EMPEROR-NO... I... I... WAS... ERR... JUST COMMENTING ON HIS HEIGHT. YES I LOVE SHORT PEOPLE... ADMIRE THEM EVEN. YEP... ALWAYS LOVED THE SQUIRTS!'

Even Shao couldn't believe what Mai was saying, Pilaf's face turned cold as he said in a quiet, menacing voice, 'if you want me to throw a ladder into that large HOLE you just dug yourself with your ridiculous ramblings I'd suggest you SHUT UP!'

'But sire...'

'SHUT UP!'

Mai turned round frustrated, and whispered under her breath, 'shorty'.

'WHAT WAS THAT?' Pilaf shouted back.

'I SAID "I-NEED-A-CUP-OF-COFFEE!"' she snapped before turning round to grumble to herself.

'FINE! Shao... while Mai has her silly little tantrum... we'll observe the little brat... err... big brat, to see what we're up against.'

'Right!'

They turned towards the field where Goku and Krillin were still standing thirty feet apart. They seemed to be doing nothing.

'Errk... They aren't doing anything! What a WASTE of my time! Let's go... ,' Pilaf screamed impatiently.

'No sir... look... ,' Mai pointed at the two fighters, apparently her sulk was over.

It took Pilaf the space of three seconds to go from a state of angry impatience to utter disbelief. Goku and Krillin had launched at each other and begun fighting, albeit quite lightly (well in their terms), but enough to send Pilaf and co. into a frenzy.

'Did you see that sir! They're both punching incredibly fast!' Mai shouted, not believing the sight that greeted her eyes.

'No... no... the brat... he... we... ,' Pilaf stuttered, but regained some confidence, 'he wasn't gotten _that _much better.'

As if Goku's subconscious was relaying Pilaf's message, he suddenly turned up the heat, catching Krillin off-guard slightly. Currently, the two were on the ground fighting. Goku decided to take a wild leap back, land and then launch himself powerfully at Krillin. Barely having time to react, Krillin decided to leap out of the way and use his momentum to launch himself into the air. Goku came out of his attack, smirked and then flew into the air to face Krillin.

'I thought we were going to keep this on the ground, ' Goku said, smirk on his face.

'The rules just changed, ' Krillin smiled, 'I know I'm probably not gonna win this... but... I'm not gonna lose easily either. So bring it on'

'If that's the way you want it!'

Goku flew at Krillin and the two began a super-fast punching frenzy in mid air, each managing to dodge most of the other's powerful punches and kicks. Back on the ground, Pilaf was having trouble taking the whole thing in, 'great... so not only is he super fast and super strong... but he can FLY as well! That's just great!!'.

'Yeah... and the other guy seems to be keeping up with him, ' Shao added in his typically nervous voice.

'Hmmm... well it figures that Goku's friends would all be superpowered freaks like him, ' Mai added cynically, trying to hide the fear that they may possible have more to deal with than just Goku when their plan got discovered.

Goku and Krillin's fight continued, frantic, but with both holding back an exceptional amount of power, especially Goku whose raw strength and skill stuck in the mind of all who had fought him before. Goku and Krillin finally came out of their Brawl and separated themselves for each other. A thirty-foot gap lay between the two floating fighters, as each got their breath back.

'Well I have to say... you're much better than last time we fought. This is really exciting, ' Goku said, a slight pant in his voice.

'Well... I don't want to embarrass myself. After all, you _are_ the world champ, ' Krillin replied, slightly more fatigued than Goku.

'You could be next time if you train hard enough.'

'No I doubt it, it'll probably be you again. If not, then... I dunno, some lame-ass loser with big hair...'

Goku smiled, 'oh... you mean like Panputt?'

'Someone like that, ' Krillin turned more serious, ' Anyway? Are we just gonna float here and chat to each other, or are we gonna fight?!'

Goku, 'alright! C'MON!!'

The two picked up the pace as they began launching more ferocious blows at each other. Goku made sure to keep his power in check, but made sure he didn't stop himself from having fun. Krillin was one of the only people he knew that could take his idea of 'fun'. Sure, there was Yamcha, but he was busy having a failed relationship with Bulma. As for Tien and Chiaotzu, well, nobody had a clue where they vanished off to after the last tournament. Picollo, well, even though he was probably his best opponent, and that fighting him had been quite fun, there was the small fact that Picollo was on a constant mission to kill him, and that he'd nearly succeeded last time. Fun, maybe... but a little bit too risky for a nice, afternoon spar. So Goku found himself turning to Krillin. It wasn't as if there was a problem, he'd been his best friend for many years. But... the whole issue of his death a few years ago had yet to be discussed. It was something that from time-to-time crossed the back of both their minds.

Not that the issue was on anyone's minds at that moment. Goku and Krillin were too busy exchanging ever-more-powerful blows in mid-air and as for Pilaf and co. well...

Pilaf was scrambling about trying to take in how his arch-nemesis could've developed so many brand new skills in only a few years. Shao was watching the fight with a look of panic on his face. Mai was busy trying to think of where they could get the technology to defeat such a 'monster'.

'Arrrghhhhhhh!!'

Goku punched Krillin several feet away towards the ground and then began to power-up, 'Ka... me...'

Krillin knew what was coming and stopped his descent deciding to land. Goku continued to power up his attack, 'ha... me... '

Krillin stood his ground.

'Haaaaaaaa!!' Goku fired the blast straight at him. It hit causing a massive explosion in the field.

Pilaf and his minions could not believe what they had seen.

'It's... it's... that... that... that... beam... the one that... ,' Mai couldn't even continue.

'Yep... that's the one, ' Shao added, goggle-eyed, as he stared at the smoke the explosion had generated.

'Damn... that... kid... err... guy!' Pilaf stuttered, anger in his voice.

Mai slightly regained her composure, 'sire... that's the kamehameha beam. He used it to blow our robots to bits when he fought him last...'

'And by the looks of it, ' Shao added, 'it's gotten even _more _powerful.'

Pilaf continued to stare at the smoke, cursing the one who had somehow managed to become even more of a threat.

'I'd hate to be the guy who got hit by that, ' Mai quickly added, in a pathetic attempt to lighten the mood.

'Well let's just hope the guy who got hit by it got incinerated! BECAUSE IF HE DIDN'T WE'RE DEALING WITH EVEN MORE SUPER-POWERED FREAKS WHO ARE GONNA GET IN OUR WAY!!' Pilaf screamed at his henchman.

Shao and Mai whimpered in the face of Pilaf's little spat, and turned back to the smoke to see what had happened.

Goku was floating above the site his wave had hit, scanning the area to see where his opponent had gone.

'Haaaaaaaaaa!!'

Goku turned around to find Krillin launching his own Kamehameha straight at him! Quickly he leapt out of the way, narrowly avoiding the blast. But Krillin hasn't moving towards him or putting up a defence. It was then that Goku realised the blast was coming straight toward him from behind. Goku leapt out of the way again and Krillin used this opportunity to land a massive hit to Goku's chest sending him reeling back slightly. The two opponents withdrew and stared facing each other once again, each panting from their last brawl.

'That... was... a... great technique, ' Goku congratulated his shorter counterpart.

'Thanks... but to be fair you must've known I was gonna dodge your blast!' Krillin replied, shrugging off any compliment knowing full well that Goku was holding back.

'Yeah I guess, ' Goku's smile faded slightly as he became more focussed, 'so do you wanna get real serious?'

'Hey... woah there Goku! I thought this was only supposed to be a friendly spar! We're not tryna _kill _each other here, are we?'

'No... but it's been ages since I've had a proper fight. I just wanna enjoy myself while I can.'

Krillin looked at him for a second, and then finally admitted, 'y'know what... you're right. We haven't fought each other for ages. And every time I fight you... it's... kinda... kinda special. If you know what I'm saying, ' he stopped for a second before continuing, 'there's no malice, there's no serious competition, it's just fun. That's why I enjoy fighting with or alongside you so much. I guess... you just make me feel... better... '

Goku's smile dropped. He knew that there was something much more meaningful in the statement then it initially appeared. He felt it was about time they sat down and had a chat, but not now. He wasn't gonna let this spoil their fight.

'Hey c'mon Krillin! Less chatting, let's get down to business!'

Krillin snapped out of his partial trance, the confident smile that only ever seemed to traverse his face when Goku was around sprung up, and he was ready to go at it again, 'alright! C'mon Goku!'

As the two prepared to resume their frantic fight (and Pilaf and co. watched on in pure terror), the shocking argument that would rip their worlds apart was mere minutes away...

_Can you feel the tension building up? Admittedly this was another one of those 'build-up' chapters, and it was substantial enough in length, but in order for readers to experience the full effect of the next chapter, I felt that I had to build the story up to the actual 'Argument' itself. Some authors may have decided to simply plonk the 'Argument' in the first chapter and give people their instant gratification. But I feel, in order to get the full emotional impact you NEED to have a few precursor chapters._

_But I promise, for those of you willing to read these chapters and accept the relative lack of action (so far)... things are going to kick off in ways that you would not have imagined. Chapter 3 - 'Argument' is going to be the first of many chapters that really start to shake things up. I'm really excited to be writing this, and I'm taking this pretty seriously, so I hope more people will get into this as I continue to expand a story which I feel could really have a lot of potential. Anyway, reviews, as always, much appreciated. Feel free to PM me if you've got issues with the story or have an idea to make this story better. Until next time. Chao..._


	3. Goku And Krillin's Argument

Chapter 3 - 'Argument'

_Okay, it's time for chapter 3, which is the chapter in which the initial argument occurs. Of course, the initial argument isn't really my main focus in the story. I'll be focussing mainly on the aftermath and how it affects the various characters in the story. However, I hope I did a good job with the argument none-the-less._

_Oh by the way, I am aware of a few things. Somebody mentioned that characters may not be able to properly fly at this stage. I did bare that in mind when writing this, but sometimes for convenience you have to overlook these issues. Also, I am aware that Krillin is slightly jealous of Goku. Of his fighting skills, his marriage, getting trained by Kami etc.. I will be writing that into the story as it goes along. It was also part of the reason that I decided that Chi Chi should probably be elsewhere when this 'Argument' kicks off. Chi Chi doesn't really know Krillin that well at the beginning of DBZ so she probably won't be getting too far involved with this. Remember, I want this to fit with the series as much as possible. Obviously, I can't keep everything in tact, but I won't stray too far from the original storyline either. I want this to be as believable as possible. _

_Also, somebody told me (although they didn't review) that the idea of Goku and Krillin arguing was very 'unlikely'. Umm... I think I know that. The reason I wrote this is to explore what would happen if they did. There are very few stories that deal with these two characters, and most of them deal with their friendship. This also deals with their friendship, but in a very different way. Also, I wrote this very carefully so that it wouldn't be clear whose 'fault' it was that it happened. Even I'm not completely sure. I'll leave you to decide that for yourself. I must just warn you though, because of the situation, Goku and Krillin may _seem_ to be 'out of character', but if you read closely I've tried to maintain all of their subtleties. Please, enjoy..._

-- Chapter 3 --

'Hey c'mon Krillin! Less chatting, let's get down to business!'

Krillin snapped out of his partial trance, the confident smile that only ever seemed to traverse his face when Goku was around sprung up, and he was ready to go at it again, 'alright! C'mon Goku!'

The two began brawling even more fiercely as Pilaf and his minions continued to look on in fear. They had finally released what they were going to up to be against should they take control of the world... and they didn't like it one bit. Mai was the first to speak up, 'umm... emperor, he... could be a bit more trouble than we anticipated.'

Pilaf just growled in response. He knew that Goku was going to cause him problems. How can you control an entire planet when you have a super-powered 'monster' constantly trying to stop you? It was a dilemma he didn't have answer to.

An hour or two passed before Goku and Krillin's 'brief' sparring session came to its conclusion. Pilaf and his minions were still crouched behind the bush, watching their enemy's every movement.

'Sir... they appear to have finally stopped, ' Mai confidently stated.

'Yes... Mai... I know, " Pilaf coldly responded, "hmph! Well... we better get going. We need to come up with some kind of plan to deal with that kid... err... man... err... whatever. C'mon!'

Pilaf edged forward as if to move, Shao about to do the same, when Mai quietly announced, 'you guys! What are you doing? If you try to move off now that freak will see us! Wait until he's gone!'

'HOW LONG WILL THAT TAKE! ' Pilaf screamed into his henchman's ears.

'Look! They're going now.'

Goku and Krillin moved off towards Goku's house, when they stopped and sat down on an old fallen tree trunk. It was an almost subconscious decision between the duo.

'Wow... that sure was a great spar huh?' Goku announced in his typical happy manner.

Krillin obviously wasn't on the same wavelength as he uncharacteristically discarded his friend's remark with a quick smile and silence. He'd decided it was about time to discuss... what had happened before.

'Goku... I think,' he paused for a moment, 'I think we need to have a _long _chat.'

Pilaf growled from behind the bush.

Goku's smile faded, he had a feeling he knew where the conversation was going, 'what about?'

'About... what... what happened.'

Goku's suspicions were confirmed. This talk wasn't going to be easy, none-the-less, he replied, 'about what happened?'

'You know... three years ago... after the martial arts tournament.'

'Yeah... what about it?' Goku continued to feign ignorance.

'When... I ,' he gulped, '... err... _died._'

Goku's fists unconsciously clenched, the memory was just as painful to him. It had been the beginning of a period of turmoil and suffering. It brought back horrible memories of Picollo and his crimes, the news that Master Roshi and the eternal dragon had been killed and other terrible thoughts. Goku simply answered, in a glum voice, 'yeah.'

'Well... I... errrr... the... ,' he wasn't sure where exactly to begin.

There was a brief moment of silence while Krillin contemplated how he was going to continue, he eventually did, 'I heard about... err... what happened... y'know... afterwards.'

Goku looked down, 'yeah.'

'I heard about how you... how you... errr... saved me, ' Krillin's hands were now trembling. This wasn't the easiest thing to say, 'wh... why did you do it? I don't think I can ever thank you enough. Why?'

Goku quickly answered, 'because I... ,' but then he paused not really knowing how to put his answer across, 'I... I... I guess it was because I was angry. I was really annoyed at what that monster had done. That's why I had to get him back.'

'But you did all that other stuff.'

'Look... it was noth- ,' he stopped, even he knew that wasn't the case, he began again, 'I had a choice. I could either try and bring you back, or not. It wasn't that difficult a choice. I'm pretty sure you would've done the same for me.'

'I don't think I_ could've _done the same for you.'

'Well... look it doesn't matter. I couldn't... I couldn't leave you... _there_.'

Krillin knew what he was referring to, the state of eternal unrest and misery one must experience if they die due to anything but natural causes. The thought of it made him shiver, 'it was horrible. I never really spoke to anyone about it. I was just so glad to be alive. I... I don't even remember it clearly. It was just... just... something I never wanna go back to ever again.'

'You never will have to, ' Goku assured him, but then looked down, ' I guess part of your suffering was kinda my fault.'

'WHAT? Yours? How?'

'It was me who let you run that errand. I let you go back and get my power pole. If I'd done it, you wouldn't have had to go through that.'

'I was the one who volunteered. I was the one who got myself killed. And... and... you're the one who brought me back. I... I just owe so much to you...'

Goku didn't know how to respond, he didn't _want _to be owed anything, he'd always partially attributed Krillin's death to his own inaction. He finally spoke up, 'look... you don't owe me anything. We're best friends, we're meant to look out for each other. You know that, ' he stopped for a moment.

'Besides... like I said before. I heard about that happens to people when they die like that. It made me so mad to hear what you and Master Roshi were gonna hafta go through. I felt really bad for you guys. It wasn't your fault those monsters killed you. I just wanted... I wanted to bring you guys back. You two meant so much to me... you still do. When I was doing my training with Kami I had to try really hard not to think of you, and all the others. It was difficult. I kinda don't like to think about it.'

'Same here... but... it just plays on your mind, y'know... I don't like thinking about it either, but sometimes it just comes back to me. Sometimes in my dreams, sometimes in the middle of the day. Dying isn't... ,' he wasn't sure how to phrase it, 'it isn't... fun.'

He felt he'd phrased it quite badly. Goku wasn't really sure how to respond. He wasn't exactly much of a psychologist. He just gave the best response he could, 'I think... you should talk to Master Roshi about this.'

'I've tried. But I just can't bring myself to do it. He died too y'know... I'm not so sure he'd want to talk about it.'

'What about Yamcha?'

'Are you kidding? He's too busy with his relationship problems... I don't wanna cause the man anymore grief.'

'Well... I'm sorry. I've never really been good with words. I don't think I can help you out. I'm just tryna forget about it. I'm happy now, ' he paused before he continued, 'I can't describe how angry and upset I was when you and Master Roshi died. I already told you, part of me thought it was my fault. Maybe one day, if I was to die, you'd feel the same things. I dunno. All I can say is I'm glad that you're back, and believe me... you don't owe me anything! Let's just leave at that.'

With that, it seemed, the issue was finally resolved. Partially at least. Krillin smiled faintly, at least he had finally been able to talk his problems through with somebody, even if they didn't completely understand. Goku smiled, believing the misery to be over, and tried to 'lighten' the mood, 'Besides... in a way it was a good thing. If that hadn't have happened, we wouldn't have met Yajirobe...'

Krillin shuffled uncomfortably and began to look down. Goku was obviously getting a bit ahead of himself.

'It was kind of inspiring. Seeing you die kind of made me realise what we had to lose. In a way you kinda did us a favor!'

The grin on Goku's face did not match Krillin's expression in any way, he replied quietly, 'what are trying to suggest Goku?'

'Huh? Whadda you mean? I'm not tryna suggest anything... '

'Really... because from the way you put it... you're almost beginning to make it sound like me dying was a _good _thing.'

Goku was a bit taken aback, but his smile didn't dissipate, 'no... it wasn't, it was terrible. But... afterwards, lots of good stuff happened too.'

'Yeah... I heard about that, ' Krillin was getting slightly annoyed at Goku's blasé attitude. Normally he wouldn't have minded, but after the conversation they'd just had, it wasn't that appropriate.

'Did you? Well then! I guess don't really need to explain anymore then, ' Goku beamed, satisfied that the discussion was over.

'Hmmm... as far as I remember... well, actually, from what I was told... _you _were the one who seemed to gain all these benefits.'

Goku's smile faded slightly.

'I mean... you got to drink the ultra divine water, you got to train with Kami afterwards, you got all sorts of good stuff.'

Goku's smile vanished, 'yeah... but... I didn't exactly _ask _for them, they were just kinda _given _to me.'

'Hmm... yeah. I wonder if they would've have been _given _to you if I HADN'T died that day, ' there was a small note of anger in his voice.

'I don't know, but I'm glad they were or I would've NEVER defeated King Picollo!'

'You're _glad _they were? So you basically mean that it was good thing I died?'

'Well... no... ,' Goku wasn't sure how to respond.

'Well... no... maybe not at the time. But looking back in retrospect, it all turned out pretty convenient for you. World savior, chosen by Kami, the ultra divine water! Not a bad deal for you to get? And all it cost you was MY life!'

Goku was again dumbfounded. He didn't know how to respond, but the response he chose didn't do anything to ease the situation, 'errr... what does "retrospect" mean?'

Krillin sighed angrily, 'hmph... world champion... and you can't even speak proper English.' In any normal circumstance, this may have been taken as a light-hearted joke, but there was a certain spite in the way it was said that even Goku picked up on.

'Krillin is something bothering you?'

That nearly pushed his counterpart over the edge, 'BOTHERING ME? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST TWENTY MINUTES?!'

Goku just stared, he wasn't exactly used to seeing Krillin this way. Was it something he'd said? Something he hadn't said? He was aware that tact was never one of his strong points (as numerous people had pointed out to him), but Krillin was looking as though he was pretty offended.

Goku tried to respond, 'I... I... really don't know what to say... if you think I'm _glad _you got killed, then you've really got this screwed up.'

'But didn't you just say you were glad you got all those great rewards afterwards. Didn't you say by dying I "kinda did us all a favor"', Krillin replied, saying the last bit in a rather mocking tone.

'Of course I was happy to get all those things afterwards. Who wouldn't be? That doesn't mean I'm glad you died. That's ridiculous!'

'So how did you feel getting a massive power upgrade from the Ultra Divine Water while I just lay there... dead, in a coffin.'

'I dunno... ,' Goku was starting to get slightly frustrated now, 'I was doing it to save the planet! I had to get more powerful in order to beat King Picollo... and even if you _had _been alive... you probably wouldn't have stood a chance.'

'What?!' Krillin knew there was a lot of truth behind the statement, but it surprised him all-the-same that Goku had actually said it.

'Did Tienshinhan, Yajirobe or anybody tell you the state I was in after my battle with King Picollo? I could barely move.'

'I was in a coffin, I _couldn't _move, ' Krillin replied sarcastically.

'Well... anyway. After that battle, I was healed up and the main thing we had to do was come up with a plan to get you and Master Roshi back.'

'Well you managed didn't you? But by then you'd already reaped up all the rewards of our deaths. Ironic how YOU, the one who was apparently worst affected by the whole fiasco, the one who had to go through some many challenges, gained almost ALL OF THE BENEFITS!!'

'There you go again! You can't blame me for accepting those things! Anyone in my situation would've!'

'But it just feels so WRONG!! It's a sickening feeling!! To think that you managed to gain so much out of my death, while I gained _nothing_. Just bad memories and a lost childhood...'

Krillin was getting increasing angry, looking closely there was almost a glint of a tear in his eye. He stood up. Goku's expression said it all. He was shocked, slightly angry and confused.

Krillin continued, 'I almost find myself thinking: what if I'd just let you go and get your power pole yourself? It may have been me... I could've been the one who rose to the challenge and saved the world, maybe I could've drunk the holy water, maybe I could've... been chosen. It was always one of my ambitions, since my days at the Orin Temple to be the greatest martial artist among all. Instead, I find though that my chances have been practically destroyed... not because I didn't train enough, or didn't have enough ambition, but the fact that during the period in which I was dead, my greatest challenger had grown to amazing new heights. How do you think that feels?'

Goku could only answer, 'I dunno.'

Krillin's reply was laced with spite, 'you 'dunno'. That's your answer to _everything_.'

'Hey!! No need to get so personal!' Goku nearly yelled back.

Goku stood up as well. Up until now it had merely been a heated discussion with Krillin expressing his anger and rage at dying and Goku's mixture of naive and badly-worded responses. But things were indeed about to get 'personal'.

'I've got no choice! I came here thinking that you'd be the one person who might be able to understand what's going through my mind! But you turned out to be the _worst _choice. You're too naive, too simple to understand, maybe it would've been better if I'd never brought up the subject!'

'Well if I knew we were gonna have this stupid argument I would've avoided it as well!'

'It wasn't meant to be a stupid argument! But you just keep shrugging these things off as though they're nothing. Saying stuff like 'let's just leave it at that' and then going on to tell me how my death was a 'good' thing!'

'YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT ENTIRELY!! Look, just because I'm not good with words doesn't mean I don't know what I'm saying! I know what you went through, but I'm tryna move on. It played on my mind for a while, and I thought we could just get it off our chests today.'

'It's not as SIMPLE as that Goku, ' Krillin looked up at him seriously, 'it's easy for you to say... look how well everything worked out for you?'

Goku got uncharacteristically annoyed once again, 'ERRRRR... WHY DO YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT ME!! What is wrong with your life!! It's not as if things turned out terribly!! I kinda understand your point but it feels like you're blaming me!! It isn't entirely MY fault you died. It was that evil Pilaf!! Grrrrr... if he hadn't released the Demon King on the planet, we wouldn't be HAVING this argument right now! ERRRRGGG!! I'D LOVE TO GET MY HANDS ON HIM!!'

Pilaf shook from behind the bush, he almost felt as though he'd been sussed out already. Goku's last eight words brought him once more to realisation of what he was dealing with.

'Well why don't you? Or do you need me to DIE to 'INSPIRE' you to it.'

Goku was now trembling with rage. It was as though Pilaf, King Picollo, Tambourine... all of the previously vanquished evils were still tormenting him just through the memory of their deeds. He felt his despise for them building. He was also annoyed at Krillin. Goku had already explained that he felt he played a part in Krillin's demise. But now he was blaming him for all kinds of things. Things that didn't seem to make any sense. Krillin was trembling with anger too, of all people, he expected Goku to understand, or at least be little more empathetic. He hadn't gone there to seek sympathy, just some assurance and to get some of his issues clear. Some of things he'd heard from Goku in the last half hour or so are _not_ what he had wanted to hear.

The argument got worse as both sides became ever more vocal, and the wounds on their friendship continued to widen. Even Pilaf and co. could tell it was getting pretty serious.

'I always thought it was great the way you were so carefree! But it's gotten to the stage where you don't care about ANYTHING!!, ' Krillin shouted, finding yet another way to re-phrase the same point.

'You know that's not true! I just don't spend all day worrying!! Maybe if you just loosened up!! Honestly you were never this tense before!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?'

'I DIED!!'

'YOU'RE ALIVE NOW!! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE!'

Krillin scoffed, 'heh... where'd you get that one from? Did your loving wife teach you, or did you finally pick up a book for the first time in your life!'

'Errrgghhh... you just... why are you being so... HOSTILE! Besides... you wouldn't even be able to smell the coffee anyway.'

'Okay so you're making fun of the fact I have no nose now?'

'Well most people I know have noses!'

'Most people I know weren't born with tails!'

As ridiculous as some of the insults that were thrown around sounded, there seemed to be a genuine malice in many of the statements each warrior made. They had never ripped into each other life that. This was far more damaging than any of the (albeit few) physical confrontations they'd had. Each spiteful comment seemed to move the two further apart. Each uncomfortable truth told by one served only to make the other more angry. It was quite a spectacle, Master Roshi probably would've fainted if he'd seen two of his students arguing in such a hostile manner. It wouldn't be long however, before he and many of the duo's closest friends found out about this conflict.

The argument continued for another half-an-hour. To recount exactly what was said would take too long to write on this page. All that can be said is that the malicious comments continued to get worse and worse as the two warriors touched subjects they would've never dare set upon in normal conversation. At least not in such a horrible manner. Goku's lack of modesty was just one of the many truths that was cruelly used as a verbal weapon in the conflict. Krillin's lack of height was another (although Goku felt quite uncomfortable using it in an argument). The two seemed to find a never ending list of flaws with each other, each flaw being ferociously used to continue their vocal assault.

When Krillin had finally done experimenting with some rather... 'creative' vocabulary (to put it lightly), the row finally subsided. Both had said some rather nasty things to each other, and both were fuming. And both had had enough. It was over. That was it. They were finished. Just as the two had subconsciously decided to sit down on the fallen tree trunk at the beginning of the escapade, in perfect unison they began walking off, in different directions, silent, and both with small teardrops in their eyes.

There was an eerie silence in the area, as Pilaf and his goons finally came out of hiding. Mai and Shao were speechless, the over-the-top fight had been one thing but the argument? Who could've expected that? Mai looked over to their leader, expecting to see him sweating all over, gripped with fear and desperately trying to think of a plan. Instead, she saw him standing there, with a _smile _engraved on his face.

'Sire?' Mai asked, trying to see what had gotten her emperor in such a good mood.

'Heh heh heh heh heh... ,' Pilaf chuckled lightly, 'I think I've just found the solution to our little 'Goku' problem.'

Pilaf then proceeded to start laughing, and prompted his henchmen to the same. His henchman reluctantly joined in with lame, half-assed attempts at laughter. The kind of laughter that your body forces out you to prevent you saying something stupid.

After their unconvincing display of happiness, Pilaf decided it was time to go, he ordered Mai to pick up the briefcase with the Dragonballs, and together they set off with dark ambitions in their mind.

_Oh... things aren't looking good for our heroes now what with Pilaf and his cronies up to no-good! As the author, even _I _look forward to seeing what happens!_

_On a more serious note, I hope that was a satisfying read. It was easily the most difficult chapter to write so far, but I hope I succeeded. Basically, I wanted to deal with two things. The main thing was of course, the argument, which obviously sets the mood for the rest of the story. But secondly, I wanted to deal with the more emotional side of the whole King Picollo fiasco. I thought it hadn't really been explored enough in the animé, so I wanted to try it out here. I wanted to try and bring out the more human side of these characters, and I hope I succeeded._

_At the moment I'm thinking about changing the genre from Friendship/Drama to Friendship/Action or Friendship/Adventure. There are going to be a lot of dramatic moments, but the way the story is developing there may be some action-packed moments as well. As for more on the 'release' schedule. Expect Chapter 4 to be posted within a week and Chapter 5 within two weeks. Every chapter will be roughly 3400 words long (excluding Author's Notes) with the exception of Chapter 1 and a few 'filler' chapters that will be used to lengthen the story or introduce new concepts or characters. _

_By the way, I promised 'quick' updates. By 'quick' I mean one chapter "once in a while". If I did more than that then the quality of the story would considerably diminish. I also don't want to release this thing TOO quick as I'd like a readership to build up over time. Anyway, reviews are as always much appreciated. AND PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO BE BRUTALLY HONEST!! IF THERE'S SOMETHING THAT **REALLY **BOTHERS YOU, LET ME KNOW!!_


	4. Aftermath

Chapter 4 - 'Aftermath'

_Well, it's time for chapter four. As much as I enjoyed writing the last chapter, I have a feeling that what's to come is going to be even better than before. I appreciate the reviews I've gotten and have taken into account any criticisms people have. I also got a number of private messages about this and in general the response was positive. _

_Anyway, I must sincerely apologize for taking so long to update. It's been months since the last chapter, and I did promise quicker updates. I'm very sorry about that, and it is entirely my fault. I will not even pretend outside circumstances got in the way, I just "forgot" about this and I'm deeply sorry. However, I am back, and I intend to finish this. I must assure those of you reading: it certainly wasn't a case of writer's block. I have many ideas for this story and I just want to make sure they aren't all thrown down at once. Also, the last chapter was very difficult to write (and I imagine for some, difficult to read), so writing a suitable follow-up was quite difficult. Anyway, I believe that if you make the effort to read my story, you deserve to be reading high-quality, well-written content, and not rushed out rubbish. _

_I just want to make you aware, that unlike some of the authors on this site, I intend to see this story through to the end. I would hate to leave people hanging and waiting for an ending..._

_Well, that's enough of my typical rambling. Let's get on with this! I really do hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it..._

--- Chapter 4 ---

Pathetic fallacy. Never was a term so appropriate.

The twigs _breaking _off the trees in the now brisk Autumn wind. The new rain _slashing _the tops of the roofs that could be seen in the distance. The sky _losing _its light as the sun reclined into its nightly slumber.

For one, it seemed to reflect all that was going through their mind. As he walked... no... _trudged _angrily through the now wettened ground, he could not put a finger on what had gone wrong. But he was angry... no doubt about that. He was angry. His fists clenched tightly and his eyes firmly pointing downward toward the ground, a frustrated glint of sadness in each of his eyes. This was a man that was clearly in no mood for talking.

'I told you!!! You spent at least three hours out there... and look you're soaked!!!'

Chi Chi screamed at him, as he entered through the front door. Goku returned a forced smile, trying to emulate his usual carefree demeanor. He walked in, trying to hide his glumness.

'I wish you'd just listen to me sometimes! Now you're going to get mud all over the floor... which I've just CLEANED!!!'

'Yeah...'

Chi Chi startled. That wasn't the response she'd been expecting at all. It had been draped in misery. There was none of the trademark happiness, none of the confused glee that was so typically present in her husband.

'Goku... is something wrong?'

'No.'

'Really, you seem a bit... err... tense'.

'No,' he almost shouted out, he calmed, and then forced out his face into relaxed smile, 'no... Chi Chi, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?'

Chi Chi glanced at him, 'well... you just seemed a bit... off.'

'No honey, I'm just a bit... tired. That's all', he said calmly.

'Tired? Hmm... well I guess it is a bit late...'

'Hmm... anyway... can we get a bite to eat. I'm starving!' Goku said, seeming to return to his happy self.

'Hehe... now THERE'S the Goku I know!" she beamed, as she went off to prepare the food.

His false grin immediately slipped off his face.

While his eyes were observing Chi Chi, pottering about: the clinking and clanking of saucepans, the cutting and slicing of the meat, the salty, steamy smell sifting from the kitchen, the inner eye was not so content. He sat there, in an uncharacteristic, deep contemplation. 'What happened?' was the only thought that came into his mind. He could not answer it. He sat. And pondered.

The answer would not appear.

***

It was twenty sorrowful steps. He'd landed on the beach. It was dark already. Twenty sorrowful steps until he got to the front door of the Kame House. Twenty sorrowful steps until the pretence would have to begin. Twenty sorrowful steps until he'd have to face the one who'd be heartbroken if he knew of the events that had taken place that day.

He began the trudge. Step-by-step, Krillin trundled across the sand. Engaged in a fierce battle against tears, holding back his emotions, trying not to think, he found himself at the door to his home.

Three knocks and it began...

The real torture.

'Hey Krillin! I see you're back... come in.'

The old master grinned as his former student walked in. He had it planned, the old master had. He was going to ask Krillin all about what happened and bask in the memories of those innocent days. It would be simply perfect, a pleasant nightime trip down memory lane.

Krillin walked in, knowing exactly where he wanted to go. Upstairs. In which lay his bed... and a chance to escape from the daytime nightmare that had occurred. Sadly, he knew that was not to be. He knew if he walked past Master Roshi and didn't recount his experience of the spar, it would only lead to more questions. No. Best get the kind lie done now, before the hurtful truth cropped out and revealed itself.

'Hey there Master!' he croaked somewhat weakly. Feigning happiness was not going to be easy.

'So you're back from your spar with Goku,' the old man said kindly.

Goku. The name that once brought a smile to his face induced a sharp pain in his head. None-the-less, he was determined that the argument would remain a secret. No matter how painful the lie, he was keeping this to himself.

'Yeah...'

'So how'd it go?'

He balked for a second. He knew this question was coming. He knew it. So why did he freeze? Why did the lips seal before the equivocal vibrations left his throat? Was telling a lie going to be more painful than simply telling what happened? He pondered quickly and decided that a gentle falsehood would do less damage.

So, he got ready...

Covering his emotions, he simply said:

'It was fine.'

This was enough to tell his master that something wasn't right. Roshi knew Krillin. Too well, perhaps. Krillin had always fondly recounted his encounters and adventures with Goku. He had been ecstatic when Goku had rung earlier that day and asked to spar. He had been energetic and sparkly, almost child-like, like he was taking an opportunity to regain lost times. Of course, Roshi had known nothing of Krillin's internal torment. The cruel and frightening consequences of an early and needless death. He had no idea, that this would be his two students' topic of conversation, the topic that would tear their friendship apart. No-one could have known that.

But he did know, 'it was fine' was a rather subdued, passive response from somebody who had been so eagerly awaiting the opportunity to spar with their best friend. It wasn't long before he began inquiring.

'"Fine" you say. Is that all... ,' he asked with a small smile on his face.

'Well, yeah, pretty much... it was... fun. We were able to fight each other... just... '

He paused. Roshi continued for him, 'just like old times eh?'

Krillin's head ached and burned at the sound of that. Yet another painful reminder of what had been lost.

'So what did you do? What was the fight like?' Roshi asked inquisitively, genuinely interested to see how his two favorite students had fared against each other.

'The fight? It was good. He was... good... ,' Krillin cringed at the last word. He flashbacked to the argument where Goku had said, 'I had to get more powerful in order to beat King Piccolo... and even if you had been alive... you probably wouldn't have stood a chance'.

It made him spiteful thinking that. Having been told directly that he was weaker and couldn't have lived up to his counterpart was a humiliating truth. He hated it. It made him angry. His heart started beating faster, his fists clenched slightly.

Master Roshi sensed the tension, 'is something wrong Krillin?'

He was really hoping this question wouldn't get asked. Everything was wrong. He'd lost his best friend, he'd been told all of his flaws in a vicious argument, and now the memories of the event were haunting him. Was anything wrong? Was anything right more like. Still, he had no choice but to try and present a convincing answer;

'Nah... nothing much... my head kinda hurts... I need to lie down'.

'Ahhhhh... you must've gotten a bit of knock. Hope he didn't go too hard on ya? Are you hurt?'

'No master... ," Krillin replied firmly, ' I'm not hurt. I just need to lie down.'

'Well... suit yourself, ' said a disappointed Roshi, clearly upset that he wouldn't get to venture down the path of memories -listening to the tale of a great fight.

Krillin began to go up the stairs, and the thoughts of what had taken place began to creep back into his mind. He was on the second last step when he literally burst into tears.

***

'The food isn't for staring at!'

He'd been eyeing it for two minutes. Unresponsive and unmoved by the gorgeous feast his wife had lovingly prepared. He would've had half of it eaten by now. After all, food was one of his great loves after fighting. But emotion had overcome him. He couldn't stop thinking about it. About him. About what had happened. Even simpletons can have deep thoughts and feelings.

Chi Chi didn't understand obviously, and thought he was being simply being difficult for some reason. She beckoned him to eat his food yet again, and Goku didn't respond.

Fuming, she screamed, 'GOKUUUUUUUUU!!!'

Goku glanced up lazily.

'What is it?'

Chi Chi gasped, 'what is it? Whadda ya mean, "what is it?"'

Goku didn't even blink.

'I've just prepared this massive meal, one of your favorites, and you have barely even touched it. You just keep staring at it, like there's something wrong with it! Well is there Goku?! Is there something wrong with the food! Or is it you?'

'I'm not hungry... I'm going to bed'.

Chi Chi nearly fell over. Goku started walking toward the back of the house where his bed lay. Chi Chi shouted after him, 'YOU'RE NOT HUNGRY! BUT YOU SAID HALF-AN-HOUR AGO THAT YOU WERE "STARVING"!!!'

Halfway down the corridor, Goku turned to his wife, 'I'm not hungry anymore.'

He delivered the line in such a cold, clinical manner. Such an un-Goku-esque way of speaking. Chi Chi simply froze and watched her estranged husband walk into their bedroom. And slam the door closed.

She stood there.

'What's wrong with him?'

***

'Wah-hah-hah!!!'

Pilaf's trademark laugh echoed across the hall of his rather luxurious palace - built with the money he had stolen in the aftermath of King Piccolo's terrible destructive rampage - the only comfort he had through his years of failure. In the centre of the palace, lay the suitcase with the magical dragonballs in it.

'Finally! Finally! FINALLY! IT IS FINALLY TIME FOR ME TO MAKE MY WISH!!! After years of searching, years of suffering, years of being beaten, trodden on, ridiculed and cast aside as a forgettable cretin... MY TIME HAS COME!'

The maniac continued laughing ridiculously. His servants Mai and Shao stood behind him, exchanging glances. Half-worried, half-excited.

'Well, let us begin!' he exclaimed excitedly, 'Mai, bring me the suitcase with the dragonballs!'

'Right away sir!'

Mai briskly walked over to the suitcase. She grabbed it and placed it before her master.

Pilaf turned eagerly towards his case of dreams. His eyes lit up as he moved his trembling hands toward the suitcase clips. He unclipped them, and the suitcase opened.

There they were, all six of the dragonballs...

All six?

Pilaf smile dropped as he immediately began scrambling around for the seventh dragonball.

'WHERE IS IT? WE HAD ALL SEVEN! WHERE DID IT GO! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!'

He frantically panicked as his dreams slipped away from him, the way they had done so many times before. Shao stood in place, stuttering and watching his boss' fit of dread. Mai dashed over to Pilaf and tapped him on the shoulder, 'sir?'

'WHAT IS IT MAI?'

'The dragonball... '

'DID YOU FIND IT? WHERE IS IT! WHAT HAPPENED TO IT!'

'Sire, calm down!'

Pilaf breathed in deeply and relaxed.

'Sire, as far as I remember, you never put the seventh dragonball into the briefcase. You must've put it elsewhere.'

'Elsewhere? Where would I have put it!' he yelled out.

'Well I don't know! Maybe you put it in your pocket!'

Pilaf stopped and thought for a moment, he then remembered that he had and exclaimed with joy. He reached into his pocket, huge grin on his face. Shuffling around with his hand, he tried to clutch onto the sphere. He couldn't. There was no sphere to clutch onto. It was gone.

'Well sire, ' Mai asked excitedly.

'It's not there, ' Pilaf muttered, before rage overtook him, 'IT'S NOT THERE!!!'

The vibrations of his scream rocked across the large hall.

'Sire! Where is it then!' Mai blurted out in a panic.

'I don't know! I'm sure I put it into my pocket! I remember doing that!' Pilaf replied anxiously, 'it must've fallen out!'

'When?' Mai asked, lurching forward to stand next to Pilaf and Shao.

'I don't know, it must've been as we were coming here. Oh, damn it! WHY!?' Pilaf shrieked, causing both Mai and Shao to cover their ears.

Mai spoke, 'emperor, don't worry... it's okay... we can still get it back. We'll just use the radar.'

Pilaf replied worriedly, 'don't you get it Mai. It's not that simple. We stole the four-star Dragonball from Goku. When he realises it's missing, he's going to go BALLISTIC.'

Mai and Shao both shuddered at the thought of an angry Goku. The fight they'd witnessed earlier that day had served as a stark reminder of the power they were up against. Their odds of victory were slim, if not zero.

Then, they looked over, and saw something they were not expecting. Pilaf...

... was smiling.

'Sire, ' Mai asked nervously.

Shao simply balked.

'Heh... heh... heh... as I said; Goku is going to go ballistic, ' Pilaf repeated calmly.

'And how is that a good thing? What do you plan to do!? He'll destroy our plans, if not us!' Mai squealed out, in a hysterical manner.

'Oh we won't have to do anything. Heh heh heh... while misplacing the seventh dragonball has inconvenienced me slightly, it still does not mean my plan cannot succeed. We'll just have to re-order elements of it a little bit.'

'What are you talking about sir?' Shao asked loudly.

He chucked again, 'what I am talking about, is my plan to deal with Goku finding out his dragonball is missing.'

'What plan? Do you have some new weapons?' Mai enquired.

'No... more like a new tool, at my disposal.'

'Does it have anything to do with the fight earlier?' Mai questioned, beginning to understand where Pilaf's plan was going.

'Yes indeed, ' he paused to laugh once more, 'the bald-headed guy... what was his name?'

'I believe Goku called him "Krillin" or something emperor, " Mai replied.

'Yes, this "Krillin"... ,' he smirked evilly, 'we're going to frame him for this.'

'Frame him?' Mai and Shao said together, slightly shocked.

'Yes, frame him. You saw the argument those two had earlier. It was positively perfect. They absolutely hate each other now, and when Goku sees that his Dragonball is missing, who's the first person he's going to think that stole it!'

'Us, ' Mai said bluntly.

Pilaf's grin momentarily vanished, 'no... Mai. Not us. He'll think Krillin stole it. Of course, we may just have to interfere a little to make sure Goku is sure it was him and doesn't suspect anyone else.'

'Interfere? How?'

'Well, I hadn't really thought about anything specific, but we'll think of something... don't worry. I've never been so sure a plan is going to work in my life.'

'That's not exactly an encouragement sire, ' Shao honestly stated.

'Oh Shut up Shao! This plan won't fail. I know it. After Goku accuses Krillin of stealing the dragonball, I'll have more surprises planned for that duo and all their little friends. I plan to make full use of the tension between those two.'

'But what if they resolve their differences before you get a chance to do any of that, ' Mai said, once again pointing out a potential failing in her master's plan.

'I can assure you that won't happen Mai. I'll make sure of that. Their little feud will continue for a long time, and I will make full use of it to achieve my goals.'

Pilaf stood there. Stern and serious. It was uncharacteristic for him. Usually, he'd lunge straight into a plan with a manic laughter, celebrating his victory before he'd even started the battle. This time was different, he'd gone through his devilish scheme with calm, cool precision. You could see in his eyes that he was determined for this plan to work. He knew he needed this to succeed to have any hope of becoming a world emperor. Luckily, the pieces he needed were all falling into place.

Pilaf sat back down to relax. More assured than he'd ever been that his plan was going to succeed. After a moment of silence, he turned to face his henchmen, 'of course... we still need to find that dragonball.'

Mai and Shao nodded. Pilaf continued, 'even with Goku dealt with, we still achieve nothing if the ball isn't found. And sooner or later, they're bound to track the ball down, they have a radar of some kind. The wish needs to be made soon.'

Mai and Shao both nodded. Mai spoke, 'so what do you want us to do?'

'You Mai, will take the radar and find the dragonball.'

'Right.'

'Shao. You and I will pay another little visit to Goku's household. We're going to ensure he thinks it was the Krillin guy that stole his ball.'

'Okay sir.'

Pilaf began laughing, a bit more like his usual self, 'I can't believe it! My best plan ever. So subtle and smooth, I really have outdone myself!'

'Let's not go wild sir, ' Mai interjected quickly, 'it's not won until it's won.'

'Oh Mai. Won't you let me celebrate for one minute at least!'

Mai sighed, 'as you wish sire.'

And with that, Pilaf laughed and laughed, his cackles filling his lavish dwelling.

He was in pure joy. He had finally managed it. He had finally found what he was looking for.

Pilaf's new weapon to beat Goku... was his own best friend.

_Well, there you have it. There is Chapter 4. I hope I've kept your interest. The next chapter is where some of the other cast start to get more involved with the story, especially Master Roshi. Expect to see heavier emotional drama and angst, adventure, fighting and perhaps even tragedy as this story gets deeper. I hope you're ready for it, I certainly am!_

_I'm glad to be back! _

_Reviews greatly appreciated. All comments and critiques are noted. _

_Criticx_


End file.
